xe2x80x98Kakegawa S52xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made in November 1998 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a Calibrachoa breeding line with orange-red colored flowers and erect habit known as K7-1160 (not patented). The male parent was Calibrachoa breeding line with white flowers and a ring at the corolla throat and creeping plant habit known as 97-1101-1 (not patented).
In February 1999, F1 seed was sown from this cross and 30 plants were transplanted to outdoors. Four plants were selected for creeping and branching habit and intercrossed to produce F2 seed. In August 1999 the second generation seed was planted in the field at Kakegawa and plants with different shades of red, orange and pink flowers were observed. Two plants with coral colored flowers were selected. In February 2000 these plant lines were then vegetatively propagated and grown to flowering stage in pots. Trait stability was evaluated during the summer of 2000 in greenhouses in Japan.
The breeder selected one line, for flower color and abundance, to be vegetatively propagated and further evaluated during 2001 at Kakegawa. xe2x80x98Kakegawa S52xe2x80x99 and was determined to have its trait characteristics firmly fixed.